Mission
by MrCullensWifey
Summary: He left, she gained and lost everything.Now shes on a mission that can go smoothly and end with them back together or end in his death. First story tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue or not. OOC BxE... maybe ... first fanfic so review
1. Chapter 1

It's been 73 years since the love of my life left me in the woods heartbroken and torn apart. I have figured out that everything he told me about not wanting me was a lie. I know that he did everything to try and protect me from his family, and even himself. But what no one saw coming was that I was part of something bigger than anyone ever thought possible. I was destined to be the most power ful vampire in existence, and I am the Volturi princess. And I am Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but you can just call me Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on my door "who is it" I said with no emotion. "It's Demitri let me in we need to talk". Demitri and I became really close over the past 70 some years. He's the older brother I lost when Edward and his family left me, and he's the only one who supports me and is going to help me find them.

"Come in" he walked into the room in his normal black cloak. He thinks it makes him look bad ass but he's sooooo wrong. "Ok Bella you see I have good news and then I have bad news." Uh oh he's got that look on his face that says your gonna be happy when you hear this but then you're gonna be pissed. The best way to handle this kind of situation is to just be very blunt.

"Demitri just say whatever the fuck it is that Aro sent you in here to say" ok maybe I was a little too blunt O well. "God Bella wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Well anyway where was I, well the good news is you and me are going to Forks on a mission." He's still got that look on his face."Ok that's pretty cool I haven't been there in awhile, but what's the bad news?"

"Well the bad news is that the Cullens are there and the reason for the mission is to make sure Edward doesn't tell another human our secret or he won't have a choice we have to kill her and him."

My mouth fell open and I started hyperventilating even though I didn't need to breath. I can't believe it, it's what I've been wanting since I figured out that he left to protect me. But then again if he was gonna tell another human he's a vampire then that meant that he was in love with someone else. Which means there won't be a me and him? Wait I was his first love he'll see me and see that I'm a vampire and there is nothing wrong with being together and he'll come back to me. Right? No it doesn't matter I'll get him to fall back in love with me. We were destined to be together. I will fight him, and I won't lose to a mortal. It's time to bring out bad Bella.

"When do we leave Demitri", I said with a wicked smile."In about an hour for the flight and you don't need to pack cause we already shipped all your clothes there so just go say goodbye to everyone." I stood up and skipped out of the library I was in and walked straight to Aro's study.

I had a lot to think about on the walk down the hall to Aro's study. Like what should I do when I actually get there? Should I let him know who I am right away? Should I just run to his house and blurt out "Edward I love you and I want to be with you forever?" Or do I wait for him to figure out who I am? Do I talk to his family or no? Ugh if I actually physically aged or I was human I'd say this was my midlife crisis.

I reached Aro's study and knocked, but I kinda knocked too hard cause I broke his door down. But his facial expression was priceless. I swear his mouth his the floor and a fly flew in it."Oops I'm so sorry Aro I didn't mean to knock that hard just kinda stressed and it's hard to control my strength at the moment."

I don't want to take any chances of him being upset cause I still need his help. So I give him the pout. You know the one where you stick you bottom lip out and soften your eyes so it looks like your gonna cry? Yup that's the one I gave him works every time. It took about 30 seconds for him to compose himself " Isabella did you come here to destroy things or did you actually need something?"

He's trying to sound very serious but he can't fool me I see that tiny smile tugging at his lips, but I'll let it go this time I have more important things to discuss with him. "Aro I know you know I'm here to discuss the mission so cut the crap." Ok maybe that was a little bipolar but it's not my fault I'm stressed. "Well tell me what you need to discuss with me about the mission", he said. Ok so I told him all of my concerns with Edward and what I should do and it to him a couple seconds but he finally spoke, "Bella I know this is gonna be hard for you. I know you have always loved him and you always will. I gave you this mission cause I knew you were the one who needed to do it. I have complete faith in you or I would have given you this opportunity. But the only advice I can give you is for you to follow your heart while you there and everything will fall into place. Bell I know you can do this and if he doesn't come back to you he's the one missing out because you are the most amazing girl there is. And if all else fails you can always set him on fire."

Wow I almost forgot how good Aro was at speeches, but he always make me laugh and feel happy after them. So after giggling for a little I give him a hug and whisper in his ear "Thank you" and leave his room to go find Demitri so we can leave.

I found Demitri in the garage and told him I was ready. So we got into my Lamborghini and drove to the air port. It only took about 30 minutes to get there and get onto the plane so now I'm on my way back to forks, back to my best friend, back to the people I always considered family , and back to my one and only love.


	3. Chapter 3

12 hours of being on a plane. 12 hours of dealing with human guys drooling over me. 12 hours of humans girls glaring at me. And 12 hours of dealing with Demitri annoying me, and we're finally at Forks, Washington.

We got our stuff got off the plane and went to where our limo was to take us to our new house for the time being.

Our place was deep into the forest about 9 miles from where the Cullen's place is. O and did I say house I meant to say mansion cause this place was huge. I mean it's not as big as the volterra castle but wow. It was gorgeous the outside was pure black. But when you go inside every room is a different color and the entire place is just so homey. I was a little mad that all my stuff was in my room and put away cause I hate people going threw my stuff but I guess it gives me time to go hunt so I can be ready to start high school at Forks, again.

"Demitri I'm going hunting do you want to go with me or no?" I said softly cause I knew he good hear me. It's a cool thing bout being a vampire super hearing. " Um no Bella I went before we left Volterra while you were talking to Aro. Plus you prolly have a lot to think about and I would just be interrupting." Hmm I guess he had a point there."Ok I should be back by 7 so we will have plenty of time getting to school. Bye!"

With that I ran out of the house not needing to hear him say bye back. I ran deep into the forest till I smelled a grizzly and I was in the mood for a wrestling match so I went for. I was getting closer to my pray and went to jump but hit something that definitely wasn't a grizzly and went flying.

I tried getting back up but had a vampire on top of me holding me still growling. I looked into his eyes and couldn't believe who it was. So I used my telekinesis **(AN- I hope that's how you spell it) **to get him off me, so at the moment he's floating. I stood up and lowered my hand so he was standing on the ground and ran over to him and hugged him with all of my might.

"Emmett I've missed you so much. I missed my big brother who used to make fun of me from being clumsy, and I'll never make fun of you again as long as you don't leave again!" He didn't hug me back so I let him go and I just stared at him. He looked more dumbstuck than I've ever seen him before."Who are you", he whispered and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard him. "I know this is going to shock you, and you might be mad to see me but its Bella." Its took about 5 seconds for it to set in then he attacked me, "Oh my god Bella we've missed you so much. I never thought I'd see my little sis again Edward was so dumb for letting you go. Wow get a look at you your hot!"

I couldn't help but giggle at him. "Emmett it's so good to see you but I need you to know you can't tell anyone that I'm here and iif you don't mind can I block your mind from Edward so he cant see me in your thoughts?" " Wait you can block my thoughts that's so cool what else can you do Bella. Wait why can't I tell anyone you're here every one has missed you so much?" He said and he was trying to give a pout face ha that doesn't work on me. "Emmett all will be revealed sooner than you think but at the moment things need to be kept secret and with that I need to go and so do you. You have school in about an hour." I was starting to walk away when I turned around to say one last thing, "By the way I'll see you at school." And with that I ran straight back to my new place.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to my house I ran straight to my room to get ready completely ignoring Demitri who is trying to ask me what happened. But I'm on a mission and that mission is to find an outfit that's going to make Edwards jaw hit the floor, and him crawl on his knees begging for me to come back.

So I put on my shortest light blue mini skirt, and when I say mini I mean it barely covers my ass. I was having a hard till I decided on my very low cut white juicy couture shirt with a light blue cami underneath. My boobs have definitely changed since the last time he saw me so this should surprise him cause they look amazing in this shirt. I also put on a pair of white stilettos which should make Alice happy since I never would wear them when I was human and it would annoy her like crazy. But hey its not my fault I was a very clumsy human. My hair and makeup is completely natural.

Now for the test to see if it will work on Edward, "Demitri I need you upstairs for a couple of minutes, and hurry!" I shouted.

It doesn't take more than 2 seconds before he's knocking on my door."Come in", I said. He opens the door slowly, "Bella what do you wa-", he finally looked at me and I swear his eyes popped out of his head. "So what you think of my outfit", I asked with a huge grin on my face. "Bella you know I think of you as a sister but damn you look sexy. Are you trying to give the humans heart attacks, or do you just want me to kill some humans cause I swear if anyone touches you they're losing their head."

O yes what would I do without him? Seriously does he forget that I'm way more powerful than him? I could kill a human by just looking at him. But it is kinda sweet Demitri would have been a great big brother if he had a sister when he was human.

"Demitri I can deal with little human hormones. What I need to know is will this outfit make Edward drool and see what he is missing and come talk to me? Cause I really don't want to have to kill him or the human he's interested in, so I'm going to try and make him totally forget her." Ugh he's still staring at me, but mostly my chest and it's kind of disturbing since he sees me as a sister and I see him as a brother, so ew. "Bella honestly I think if you walk by him in that outfit he will have a heart attack. Which is pretty heart to do considering our hearts don't beat."I can't get rid of the smile that's on my face cause I know Demitri would never lie to me so I should do fantastic today. "Ok Demitri we need to go to school and I'm driving. So hurry up cause I have seen my best friend in over 70 years and I don't want to wait another 10 minutes."

After I said that I walked outside and straight to my Lamborghini and sat in the front for about 3 minutes till Demitri got into the passenger seat. I was doing about 178 mph all the way to school It only took about 5 minutes to get there. And right when I pulled into the parking I saw the silver Volvo. I completely stopped breathing when I saw my Greek god with his bronze hair step out of his car. But I also noticed a parking sport right next to his car and I couldn't resist so I parked right next him.

I'm so going to have some fun with this. I stepped out of my car and flung my hair over my should and look him right in the eyes. He was completely shock his face was priceless and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. I wanted to know what he was thinking so I started to use one of my many powers to read his mind_. "No that can't be Bella, she'd be dead by now. She lived a happy human live got married and had kids. But god she looks just like her, and I can't read her mind. I miss Bella. No! Don't think about her think about Melody you'll only get upset if you think about Bella. It your damn fault that she isn't with right now cause you couldn't be selfish and change he. So you need to deal with your heart ache in silence and try to love again. But wow this lady is a really beautiful vampire , and look at her boo- STOP thinking like that! Bad Edward!"_

Ok I know he still loves me I just got to show him that it's really me ok I can do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I have totally forgot to put on the other chapters that I do not own twilight or the characters in it. **

Me, Demitri, and the entire Cullen coven have been staring at each other in the parking lot of school for about 10 minutes now and we're going to be late for class. Great way to start out a new school, not!

"Demitri we need to go cause we're already going to be late for home room and I don't want to miss it altogether", I said. "Ok well I have all my classes with you Bella so lead the way", he said.

We start to walk and the Cullen's are still staring at me like I have 3 heads which isn't polite. So as we walk by I decided to talk to them, " Guys it's not nice to stare at people and quit frankly it's making feel uncomfortable", I said with a warm smile. And they just kept looking at me, maybe they lost some of their hearing or something during the years. Wait I don't think it's possible for a vampire to lose hearing, Oh well! Just before I walk past all of them I figured might as well mess with them a little bit more before going to homeroom. I mean I'm late already might as well have fun before dealing with the teachers. So I ran straight to Emmett and jumped on him, wrapped my legs around him, and said " I misted you Emmy-poo you have to sit me at lunch or something we have so much talk about." After saying that I jumped off of him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. " Come on Demitri lets go we will chit chat with them later", I said matter-of-factly.

With that I ran as fast as a human can run straight to home room with Demirti following shortly behind me.

~EPOV~

That girl looked exactly like Bella, she smelled like Bella, and her name was Bella. I was officially in hell, god is tormenting me. God I wish I didn't leave her. But that's in the past now I have Melody. _"Edward snapped out"_, Alice thought. "Umm sorry spaced out What did you want", I asked.

"Edward umm I think that was Bella and she was with Demitri which means that she is part of the guard or something", Alice said with a worried look.

Then Alice's eyes glazed over and she had a vision. _The girl who looked like Bella was on stage looking straight at me and sang 4 words "I still love you". The music ended at I looked at her and said, "Bella?" Then she smiled and the vision ended._

**AN- sorry for how short the chapter is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-**

**Disclaimer – I sadly do not own twilight if I didn't I would be very greedy and wouldn't share Edward with anyone.**

So to my surprise Forks high school was having a talent show. It was perfect I can sing to Edward it will shock the shit out of him cause I've never let him hear me sing. And I don't like to brag but I'm amazing. So right now I'm in 3rd period English class and I could not show up every day and still pass this class so I start to right the song I'm going to sing in the show. I was also thinking of a plan to make sure Edward went to the talent. After about 5 minutes of thinking I had a brilliant plan. The plan is this before lunch which is next period I'm going to pull Demitri aside and tell him that what I'm going to do for the talent show. Then I'm making his job to get the Cullens there cause I mean who's better for that job? Demitri is a tracker it's not they can run away from him he'd just find every time. So I know he can get them there and during lunch I'm going to persuade the people running the talent show to let me in and let me go first. Which is going to be hard but easy at the same time. I say hard because the talent show is right after lunch, and easy because I'm a vampire I can dazzle them. But then I feel bad at the end of the day. Grr I'll have to deal with it I mean Edwards worth it and who could say to me when I'm in this outfit. Ok so now that the plan is over I have to finish the song.

It didn't take long to finish the song the only problem is I didn't write only one, I wrote two. So how the hell am I going to figure out which one to sing. Hmmm I could always flirt a little and get them to let me sing both. Yup that is what I will do it will be perfect.

My train of thought was cut short by the bell so I picked up my stuff and walked out of class. I walked towards the cafeteria to find Demitri. It didn't take long to find I mean he had a whole group of girls around him. I got to him and walked right threw the girls straight to him. I grabbed his arm and forcefully let him to a janitors closet. Once I got Demitri in the closet I filled him in on the plan. "Ok Bella I understand the plan but what if I forget to block my mind and he sees what's going on", he asked. "Easy I block your mind from him and if he asks why he can't hear you just tell him that it has to do with being part of the Volturi", I said. And with that I abruptly left the closet to finish the plan.

(about an hour later)

The plan had gone amazingly. It was so easy to get what I wanted from the human. All I had to do was bat my eye lashes a little and they were putty in my hands.

It's about 5 minutes before I get to sing and I standing close to the stage waiting for the principle to finish talking. When I was hit by a scent I knew all too well, Alice Cullen.

I turned around and basically got tackled, "Alice you're ruining my outfit and I still need to perform", I growled playfully." Bella I knew it was you and then I had a vision and I just need to wish you luck and tell you I miss and love you sis", she said. I didn't even get to answer cause the principle was calling my name and Alice was pushing me onto the stage. Good thing I'm not human anymore cause I would've done a face plant there.

I walked over to the stage pretty slowly with my hand down and staring at my feet the whole time. Once I got to the mic stand I pulled it to the center of the stage where I had a stool put so I could sit while I sang. Once I got situated I sat down and spoke into the mic " Hi everyone as you know I'm new here and my name is Bella. Today I'm actually going to sing two songs. They are both about someone special to me who broke up with me awhile ago, and I never thought I'd see him again. And then I saw him today and I started writing I put everything I want to say to him in these two songs. I hope he can listen to every word of both these songs and take them to heart and try to understand. I hope you know who you are and here is my first song and it's called 'I Still Love You'."

I took a deep breath that wasn't needed and opened my mouth and let the words flow out.

**If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try**

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride?  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you

Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again

I still

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
Yeah, I still love you  


I looked out into the crowd for Edwards face and once I found him our eyes locked. I sang the rest of the song straight to him, and I'll I can hope for is that he knows this is for him.

**  
If we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you**

After the song the entire audience was screaming and clapping. I was just trying to control the tears that were on the edge of coming out of my eyes. I started to talk in to the mic and the crowd got silent to listen, "Ok I wrote this last song today when I was thinking of where I wanted his and mine relationship to go and where I still want it to go and it's called 'Love Story'."

I took another deep breath and poured the rest of my heart out.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

After the song I took a bow and ran out off the stage and straight to my car and cried.

**(AN- Okay I need some honesty do you guys think I should continue the story or no???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN- Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.)**

~EPOV~

O my god! That really was Bella, and she looked so beautiful up there singing. Wait she was singing about me! After all this time and everything I put her threw she still loves me. After I put her threw so much heart ache and told her I didn't want her that she wasn't good for me. She still loved me, I truly am a monster. Worse of all after she was done singing she ran off the stage basically crying which makes me feel even worse. And I can't even move to help her, it's like I'm glued to the floor.

"Dude you left her go once, she forgave you. Are you really stupid enough to let her go again cause I know for a fact that there are plenty other men willing to take your place so they can have her", Demetri said and then left. And I truly took what he said to heart. I mean I love Bella I always have and I always will, and him just saying stuff about her with another man made me growl. But I'm with Melody now and I care about her I mean I'm going to actually tell her what I am soon, well at least I was before I knew Bella was back. I know deep down I'll never care about Melody like I care about Bella, but I would be an even worse monster to hurt another girl so I could try to get back with the first girl I hurt. Wouldn't I?

I turned and looked to Alice, "What about Melody", I asked her. "Seriously Edward your willing to lose Bella again for a human who just looks like her. I know you only started to have an interest in her cause she reminded you of Bella. Now Bella is back and she a vampire you could live together for eternity", she said matter-of-factly. "But I don't want to hurt another girl cause of my past. I mean I never even told Melody about Bella. It just hurt too much to think about her", I said. "But you would just be lying to yourself if you said you didn't love Bella more. You would also be leading Melody by her thinking you truly love her when you don't. Plus you can just dumb her like a hot potato cause it's not like she knows what we are", she said. And just as she was about to leave she gripped my shirt and threw me to the wall and said, "O I swear to all that is good if you make me lose my sister AGAIN I will rip limb from limb." With that she walked away and damn that little pixie can be scary when she wanted to but I did read her mind when she was talking and I know she is dead (no pun intended) serious.

I'm still not sure if I want to just leave Melody. But one thing I am sure of is that I am NOT going to lose Bella again!

**(AN- Please Review and tell me what you think because I can't tell if yous like it if you don't plus they make me happy. And happy people write more! :]] )**


End file.
